poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pool Party and Barbecue Dinner
This is one of scenes is where our heroes are having a pool party and barbacue dinner, celebrating their summer vacation in War of the Apocalypse. (We cut to the scene where our heroes in the beach house) Kazu Shioda: Cannonball! (Kazu runs and jumps in the pool making a big splash) Rika Nonaka: You got me all wet! Rigby: Awesome splash dude! Ash Ketchum: Don't forget about me! (Ash and Pikachu jump in the pool and they come out of the water) Summer is great! Right buddy! Pikachu: Pika! Serena: I wanna jump in too! (Serena runs and jumps in the pool, then we see Bonnie was riding on the pool floats) Ash Ketchum: Hold on. (Ash pushes the pool float where Bonnie was riding on) Rigby: Here I come! (He runs) Man in ball! (He jumps and splash in the water) Aw yeah! Year of the Rigby! Tino Tonitini: Wait up, guys! (Tino runs and jumps into the pool) Lor McQuarrie: This water is so good. Zoe Drake: This will be the greatest summer vacation ever. Max Taylor: I love summer! SpongeBob Squarepants: Whoo! Summer! Patrick: Hooray! Cannonball! (He jumps in the air and splashes in the pool) Benson: That's correct, Max. And is this luck that makes me gonna have fun an epic summer vacation. Dan Kuso: Rock on, summer! (Everyone cheers as Lucario watches the heroes having fun) Lucario: This is going to be so much fun. (Then Rod and Laura arrive with a box of Pizza) Rod: The Pizza just got here. So what do you say we dig in? Michelangelo: Pizza! Tai Kamiya: Hey, come on man how's the barbeque dinner? Clemont: Who wants some Cheeseburger and Hot dogs? (Mordecai flips the burger few times and then flips it backwards) Mordecai: Yo Matt! Heads up! (Matt opens his buns and catches the burger) Matt Ishida: Thanks, man! Benson: Dig in everybody! Pizza, Burgers and Hot Dogs on me! Muscle Man: You know who else has pizza, burgers, and hot dogs on? My Mom! (Laughs) Michelangelo: Get 'em while there here! Ash Ketchum: Booyakasha! (Everyone eats Cheeseburgers, Hot Dogs, Pizza and French Fries) Tai Kamiya: Oh yeah! I haven't have that summer meal for years! Max Taylor: Bring me a cheeseburger. Tino Tontini: Don't forget about me. Doraemon: I like yummy buns. Sue: Sushi for me! Big and Sneech: Chicken tenders for us! Ed: I love Pizza! (Laughing) Matt Ishida: If we have some ketchup to go with Hot Dogs, it will be so delicious. T.K. Takaishi: I love Hot Dogs with Ketchup. Carver Descartes: Me too. Dan Kuso: Tell me about it. Marucho Marukura: There so good! Flain: Let's get some fries! Ash Ketchum: (Eats a hamburger) Yum! Bonnie: (Eating a Pizza) Delicious! Teslo: Yummy! Pizza is good! Michelangelo: You said it, dude! Serena: There good are they? Now how will you like to try some pizza? Ash Ketchum: Bring me some Pepperoni Pizza. Tino Tontini: So... awesome!! Sunset Shimmer: Tell me about it! Human Rainbow Dash: I can finally relax and have fun in the Summer Break! Tino Tonitini: (Eats a hot dog) Delicious! Noby: This is so good! Sneech: Yeah. slowly eyes the sandwiches, then shovels all of them into his mouth. Volectro and Teslo walk onscreen, Zaptor grows nervous. Volectro: This summer celebration is crazy! Teslo: Yeah, let’s eat some— Volectro and Teslo: Hey! Where’d all the Hamlogna sandwiches go? Zaptor: '''I don’t know… (Shifts eyes) '''Volectro and Teslo: Hm… Kazu Shioda: He must be lying! Teslo: (Jumps up) EVERY MIXEL…! Volectro: (Jumps up) LISTEN UP! It seems that Zaptor here has eaten all the Hamlogna sandwiches AND RUINED THE CELEBRATION OF OUR SUMMER VACATION! Veemon: I didn't do nothing! (Cut to the remaining Mixels, who stare at them in shock and confusion. Shuff pops up) Shuff: Oo-hoo-hooh, harsh! Muscle Man: You know who else is harsh? My Mom! (Laughs) (Firestar looks at him, unamused) back to the Electroids, Zaptor looks ashamed. Sora Takenouchi: '''Teslo, I'm just Very annoyed that Zaptor ate all of the Sandwiches. '''Michelangelo: Good thing he didn't eat any Pizza. Teslo: Therefore, I, Teslo, leader of the Electroids request the assistance of the other tribal leaders in a quest to save the Pool Party in Hiatt Grey's house! We need to go on a Hamlogna sandwich run. to the others. Flain, Krader, Kraw, Gobba, and Flurr go off, all talking randomly in agreement. The other Mixels wave them off. Other Mixels: Bye! Suzie Wong: Teslo, That was a truth remember. Teslo: I know that. Tino Tonitini: This is so good!! I haven't eaten summer food in years! Teslo: '''I know, That's thrilling! '''Laura: Here have some treat. (Laura throws three foods for Terry, Spiny and Tank and eats them) Slumbo: This is so good the pool! Pinkie Pie: Pool party at the beach house is awesome! (Cut to nighttime the other heroes are relaxing and while the others are playing Super Smash Bros Wii U) Lor McQuarrie: I'm going to get you! Carver Descartes: No way, Ryu will defeat you! Raphael: Not for long. You're stupid enough to know my plan is. Max Taylor: Oh yeah? Michelangelo: What up, guys. Playing Super Smash Bros Wii U? Ash Ketchum: Yep. Ron Stoppable: Let's see who wins in a fight. Booyah! (Then the Roy defeats Bowser) Max Taylor: YES!! Now your next Ash! Ash Ketchum: In your dreams, my Greninja is going to take you down! Tino Tonitini: Yeah, impressive game. Leonardo: I call next game! (Ash playing as Greninja defeats Max playing as Roy) Ash Ketchum: YEAH!!! In your face! My Greninja is stronger than Roy! Max Taylor: '''No way! (Scoffs) Whatever your pretty good. (The Turtles laughing) '''Leonardo: Outsmarted by Ash playing as Greninja? Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Shun Kazami: I'm so impressed that your very good playing as Greninja. (Back to Tino and Sunset) Sunset Shimmer: Tino, let's go see inside the bedroom for a bit. Tino Tonitini: Sure. (They go upstairs to the bedroom and they walk to the balcony watching the beach) Sunset Shimmer: It's been a while since we started dating. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. It has. Sunset Shimmer: So I was thing when you and I get older, we should...(blushing) get married and have children and go on the rest of our lives together without anyone to get between. Tino Tonitini: '''(blushing also) Yeah, that'll be great. '''Sunset Shimmer: You know I'd loved you since we'd meet. But now, we can be together forever. And I'll always love you more, no matter what. Tino Tonitini: '''And I always love you, too. (Sunset Shimmer and Tino share a kiss. Cut to Carver eating bar-bq) '''Carver Descartes: Where's Sunset Shimmer? G-Merl: I'll find her. (G-Merl then goes to try to find Sunset Shimmer) Rod: What are you looking for? G-Merl: Just looking for Sunset. Snoof: '''Right then. '''Laura: I saw her she went to the beach with Tino to relax. Rod: I bet your jealous of Tino loves Sunset Shimmer than you. G-Merl: What?! Oh, man this again. Kari Kamiya: What's the matter, G-Merl? G-Merl: Oh, uh. Nothing it's great. Max Taylor: Has anyone seen Zoe? (Then Max and Emerl sees Zoe was outside of the pool watching the beach) Emerl: She's right here outside of the backyard where the pool is. Max Taylor: Let's go talk to her. (Max and Emerl walk outside to talk to Zoe) Max Taylor: What's the matter, Zoe? Zoe Drake: Oh hey, Max, Emerl. Emerl: Did something upset you? Are you happy that it's summer already? Zoe Drake: I was, but there is something that makes me remember the memories of my date with Max. Emerl: What is it? Zoe Drake: Jurassic World. Emerl: Jurassic what? Max Taylor: Jurassic World. Emerl: What is Jurassic World? Never been there before. Max Taylor: Jurassic World is the name of the theme park where people go to the island called Isla Nublar to see real life living Dinosaurs. Emerl: I want to go there. Zoe Drake: Sadly we can't. Emerl: Why not? Did something happened to it? Zoe Drake: Well, uh. You see. Max Taylor: It got destroyed by the Indominus Rex. And now it's in ruins. Emerl: Wow. Zoe Drake: It got eaten by the Mosasaurus, and good riddance. Emerl: What is Indominus Rex? Max Taylor: It's the hybrid dinosaur created by scientists, they though having a hybrid dinosaur will be an awesome idea. Zoe Drake: But it turns out it's a bad idea. Emerl: Oh, I see. By the way. Max & Zoe: What? Emerl: Has anyone seen Ash and Serena? (Meanwhile Ash and Serena are at the beach watching the waves and look at the stars) Ash Ketchum: It's beautiful, right Serena. Serena: It is Ash. Ash Ketchum: You remember we first met back in the summer camp? Serena: Yeah, you rescue me and I really love you. Ash Ketchum: And you remember the song we sang together during our date? Serena: Yes. I would love to sing that song again. Ash Ketchum: Me, too. How about together? Serena: Sure. Ash Ketchum: You first. (You'll Be in My Heart Movie Version plays) Serena: '''Come stop your cryin' it'll be alright Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. '''Ash Ketchum: For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry. 'Causes you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, From this day on now and forever more. (Then everyone in the beach hears Ash and Serena singing from the distance) You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be here in my heart, (Ash and Serena make a heart shape on their hands to each other) Always. Serena: Always. (Ash and Serena take hands to each other and watch the moon as everyone comes by) Tino Tonitini: That's awesome you guys! G-Merl: Amazing!! Runo Misaki: So beautiful! Ash Ketchum: Huh? You guys hear us singing? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, we heard you from the distances. Serena: You like it? G-Merl: Yes we do. Max Taylor: Have you been singing that song for like this whole time? Serena: Yes. We sang that song together during our date. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we always do that sometimes. Muscle Man: Hey! You know who else sings in everyone's dates? MY MOM!! (Laughs) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes